


【剧版韩叶/邱叶】故人心7

by outinsgf



Category: The King's Avatar电视剧全职高手
Genre: M/M, 电视剧全职高手 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outinsgf/pseuds/outinsgf
Summary: ABO清水?? 叶妲己反噬文~





	【剧版韩叶/邱叶】故人心7

**Author's Note:**

> ABO清水?? 叶妲己反噬文~

7.  
" 我没事。"

邱非的拳头在他懊恼时总麻痹成毫无知觉，撞在墙上能碰出血来，全然不忌讳伤及筋骨。  
他进房间时没有敢看叶修一眼，但叶修刚试图按捺他的拳头，露出半截手腕上痕迹清浅，足以让他怵目惊心。" 我知道…我知道你会这么说。"

事实上，邱非在这儿叶修心里安稳了许多，然而邱非弄伤了手，今晚为了照看他奔波不好睡，叶修不免有些愧疚，翻找着橱柜，提道 " 明天上午还要比赛。"

" 恩…" 

"这有医药箱，先简单处理。" 

叶修没有呵护着邱非的习惯，他递去纱布和药品时没想邱非单手操作得并不灵巧，惹越发烦躁，几次绷带落地叶修才赶紧接手包扎，白皙的指尖触碰邱非体温时仍有轻颤，靠得近了邱非便能看见叶修嘴角颈项都是与人动情过的痕迹，而自己早些为了替叶修隐瞒十分克制留意，这些旁人留下的印记恨得他咬牙切齿，他是自责 " 陈夜辉那个人渣。" 

" 他没做甚么过份的事。"

" 不过份？难道你很情愿吗…"   
他有时真的很恨叶修的无所谓，恨叶修的不怨，像当时被人打压、被人误解，像今日被人欺负、被人忽略，那是他放在心尖的人，为什么对那些恶意都这么风淡云清，为什么受了伤害都不肯让人疼惜。

看邱非受伤的手又使力，叶修百般无奈也渐渐失去耐心。他一直不情愿，必须不情愿，但到头来他都是需要的，挣扎矫情地给人安上强奸的罪名，陈夜辉话说的中肯，看在别人眼里，就是又当又立，如果他记的不错，邱非也才对自己说过，在自己抗拒时邱非说了，請他"真的不必这样"。

" 幼稚够了吗。" 

" 不够，我他妈废了他…" 邱非脑里浮现的情景一发不可收拾，气得站起身却也无处泄愤。 

" 你还想不想比赛 " 叶修还拽住邱非，很难得地出声训斥。 

" 我比不比赛已经不关你的事了… "

邱非如今最不想，是叶修只在自己身上看见嘉世和荣耀。  
话里的意思叶修一下子没有明白，邱非也没有再解释，叶修便松開手收拾起医药箱，眉宇间很难再故作轻松，起身走开时才淡然道 " 的确不关我的事… "

他不爱被奉承，却也曾意气风发地说过想成为谁的选择，现在看来，自己确实也没甚么做人榜样的资格。

"让我在意比赛… " 邱非懊恼的跟了上去，借着一股冲动把叶修扯进怀里，感受到叶修的僵硬，他只是放轻动作抱着，放软了脾气。" 我在意比赛…你怎么办 " 

" 师父，我不是孩子了，在荣耀里我听你的，在其他时候我想帮你，我想在意你。你已经退役了，你不可能一辈子心里只有荣耀。 " 

" 我心里不只有荣耀。 " 感受到邱非靠近时气息的挑逗，叶修转身挣脱，他们就着能给予对方认清的距离，很多话都不想讲白。

邱非忘记自己哪听来的词，说少年不识爱恨一生最心动，叶修在他年少时惹他了，他记到现在，心动到现在，还执着地希望有朝一日自己成为叶修心里那个人。

邱非看着叶修的眼里甚至有一丝乞求，良久得不到回应的他只难解的笑了 " 但你心里，荣耀以外的位置，也没有我。 "

叶修看重邱非，看的比其他人还重，但今天发生的种种越界，不容许被曲解误会，所以邱非的解读极端，他就算反驳，也没有任何安慰的作用。

" 有你，但不在你想要的那个位置。 "

邱非轻轻退了一步，他早知道，叶修没有心。


End file.
